Empire of Altendenz
Background Altendenz is a developing nation that is in the middle of a massive socio-economic and cultural revolution. The nation was formerly had a dystopian Communist government, with the population constantly being culled to maintain rule. Now, after an extremely turbulent period with a republic, a general has seized the weak republic and is making it into a strong monarchial Empire. History Communist/Dystopian Altendenz (2200's - 2448) Some time in the 2200s, a society of hard-line Communists from Germany left Earth in pursuit of a communist paradise. They found what would now be Neue Altendenz near the Forbidden Stars and West Gate, and settled on the most habitable planet. The young commune was doing well for itself, until a group of power-hungry citizens seized power, and began bending the young Altendenz to their will. The new group, called the Confederation of Altendenz, slowly grew and colonized planets in the system. The Confederation set a population cap of nine billion people, above which would be an unmanageable amount of people. For a century and a half, Altendenz remained with the same technology and ideas, with nearly all people being absolutely loyal to the Confederation within two generations. However, in the year 2430, Altendenz began nearing its nine billionth citizen, and the population culling programs began. For almost 15 years, controlled famines and concentration camps kept the population around nine billion. The two-century rule of the Confederation began to decline, with unrest and lack of loyalty beginning to rise. In 2445, the Radenwell system was the first to break away, with a massive rebellion seizing the capital planet's HQ within hours, thus marking the beginning of Altendenz's revolutionary period. The Confederation created a navy and mass-ordered ships to take control of Radenwell, but this ended up backfiring for the Confederation. An ambitious general, August Eisenstadt, played along with the Confederation's orders, falsely reporting good advances on the Radenwell system. In an unexpected turn for the Confederation, the entire Navy showed up to Neue Altendenz, and besieged the planet. The Confederation was given a chance to surrender, with no imprisonment to members of the central government. They refused, believing that someone in the Military would rescue them from General August. The navy then bombarded the Confederation's headquarters to smithereens. In October 5, 2448 at exactly 13:22, the Confederation of Altendenz was no more, and the tumultuous times began. Republican Altendenz (2448 - 2451) Imperial Altendenz (2451 - Today) Military During Altendenz's socialist period, the military was severely underequipped due to a general fear of a military coup in the Three Departments. This would be a major security issue, however, due to Altendenz's backwater status, and its general distance to other empires in the Orion Arm, it did not need much of a defensive force in the first place. In 2450 the Republic of Radenwell broke away from Altendenz due to general incompetence in quelling revolts. The socialist state created a navy and mass-ordered frigates. This backfired, and the military launched the coup which the Three Departments feared the most. Other Info Demographics wip Politics wip States & Provinces wip =